Official Aquacadet Fan Club
The Aquabats Cadet Faction is the official fan club of the band, and its members are commonly known as Aquacadets. Enrollment in the fan club allows members access to exclusive merchandise and to an exclusive section of the band's official message board, as well as events known as "Cadet Summits." These are held every few years in southern California and normally include fun and games, meet and greets, autograph signings, door prizes, and a live performance. There have been five such summits held over the years. The most recent Cadet Summit was held on July 22, 2006 in San Diego and included a complete performance of The Return of the Aquabats album in celebration of the tenth anniversary of its release. Aquacadets are encouraged to attend these events and the band's concerts in costume. These costumes often include official rashguards, helmets, belts, and masks that are available as part of the band's merchandise catalog, but also often consist of homemade items. Some members have even formed splinter factions such as the "Astrobats," "Piratebats," and "Ninjabats" and outfitted themselves with homemade t-shirts and other apparel to show their support for the band. Among The Aquabats' hundreds of cadets is Reel Big Fish lead singer Aaron Barrett, who can be seen wearing a cadet patch in the music video for Reel Big Fish's "Party Down." The cadets are such a significant part of the band's fanbase that they are mentioned in the video game Saints Row on the radio when The Aquabats' song "Look at Me (I'm a Winner)!" is played. The AquaCadet Not to be confused with an ordinary fan in the crowd, the Cadet is ready for action with a reluctant sense of dignity knowing that when the Commander signals the call, the cadet will be having more fun than anyone else out there on the dance floor. The Cadet is not poisoned by the typical scenester ideals of what is "cool" or what isn't, because the Cadet left that behind long ago. The Cadet has self assurance, is quick-witted, creative, knows how to be a good citizen and is ready to fight the opposition at all costs. Cadet Pledge I, (state your name), do hereby pledge myself, and my family's financial well being, upon the band that has made me feel twenty feet tall among 5 inch tall humans, the band that has made me better, for being worse, the band that has helped me... waste money like no other band, in the world, the band that has also helped many thousands and millions of children, homeless animals, and friendless transients, become new in a radiant beam of glorious love. That is right, I hereby pledge myself, and my money, to help The Aquabats! conquer the world. Amen. Official (yet incomplete) list of Aquacadets * | width="1%" | | width="24%" valign="top" bgcolor="#000000" align="left" style="border: 1px solid gray; padding-left:1em;" | 2000-2999 TANK GIRL | width="1%" | | width="24%" valign="top" bgcolor="#000000" align="left" style="border: 1px solid gray; padding-left:1em;" | 3000-3999 | width="1%" | | width="24%" valign="top" bgcolor="#000000" align="left" style="border: 1px solid gray; padding-left:1em;" | 4000-4999 | width="1%" | |} 5000-5999 6000-6999 7000-7999 10000-10999 35000-35999 56000-56999 120000-120999 = |} |} See Also Cadet Factions Category:Aquacadet Category:People